1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high pressure fluid pumps and in particular to an arrangement for allowing easy access to and repair/replacement of suction valves located within the pump housing.
2. Description of Related Art
High pressure reciprocating piston pumps have been used in the oil industry for several purposes such as hydraulic fracturing, cementing, and other well treating processes. Typical pump assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,012 issued to Blaine. The pumps generally include a power end and a fluid end. The power end includes a power source and linkage for reciprocating a plurality of plungers within the fluid end of the pump. The fluid end includes a suction manifold, a plurality of intake or suction valves, a plurality of output valves and a discharge header. The fluid pressure within the pump chamber can be in excess of fifteen thousand psi and the fluid being pumped often contains abrasive materials such as sand. Consequently the valves are subject to extreme conditions which cause failures and require regular service and replacement. It is therefore desirable to construct the valve assembly so as to be easily accessible and replaceable in a short period of time.
Current methods for accessing the suction valves include providing a bore with a plug as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,681,589 at 38 and 40 in FIG. 1. Another method is disclosed by Blume in the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,012 that includes providing a threaded suction valve seat retainer 135. However in high pressure applications the threads on the valve seat retainer are not sufficient to withstand the force within the pump chamber.